


start of something new

by colattae



Series: of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, athlete!hongjoong, athlete!jongho, athlete!mingi, athlete!seonghwa, but only the character background, kind of inspired by the diary film, not that jongho mind lol, yeosang is kind of a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: when Jongho decided to befriend a stranger seated next to him on his trip, he didn't expect the said stranger to stick around him the entire day.sequel ofnew journeyandof rain and morning train
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a sequel of [new journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461298) and [of rain and morning train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461688) and (maybe it) can be read as a stand alone, but I suggest you to read one of those before if you want to know the background story and understand the storyline better :)

"Why are you following me?" Jongho looked at Yeosang who tailed behind him. It was only five minutes after the train stopped and they got off.

"Told ya, I have nowhere to go in this town,"

"And you decided to follow me? A stranger? Hasn't your mom told you not to follow a stranger when you were a kid?" Jongho asked while crossing his arms.

"You doesn't seem like a stranger to me? We've known each other for like...almost 7 hours? That's enough to me to think that you're not a stranger," Yeosang shrugged.

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't been kidnapped by some criminal with that kind of mindset,"

"I don't mind if you want to, here, kidnap me," Yeosang clasped his hands and shoved them toward Jongho as if he wanted to be handcuffed.

"You're a crazy one,"

"I know," Yeosang brushed his blonde hair away.

"You sure you want to follow me? You'll probably get bored though," Jongho asked while switching his backpack from his right shoulder to his left.

"I have nothing to do anyway so, why not?"

"Fine, let's go then," Jongho started walking for a while before he turned to Yeosang, "aren't you curious about where we are heading to? I'm surprised you didn't ask,"

"Are you a drug dealer?" Yeosang asked back, earning a surprised look from Jongho.

"Of course not!"

"Then you're not doing something illegal, are you?" Jongho shook his head, Yeosang just nodded at Jongho, "then it doesn't matter to me,"

"But still, you don't want to know first?"

"Nope. Surprise me," Yeosang smirked, earning a chuckle from Jongho.

"You're really a crazy one," Jongho said as they started walked again.

"And you doesn't seem to have a problem being followed by a crazy one,"

"Well, it's a good experience for once," Jongho lead the way across the street. Yeosang just laughed at Jongho's words.

***

They walked for almost fifteen minutes, Jongho occasionally showed anything he found fascinating to Yeosang.

"Here we are," Jongho announced, and Yeosang couldn't hide his surprised face.

"A basketball court?" 

"I see you're surprised enough?" Jongho raised one of his eyebrows. He walked towards the bench, signaling Yeosang to follow him when someone approached him.

"Finally, you're here! I thought you lost on your way!"

"Well, I'm not you, Mingi-hyung," Jongho joked, earning a playful smack on his arm from the taller. Mingi then turned to Yeosang, the latter just smiled awkwardly.

"So, who is this unexpected guest? A potential fans?"

"He's a stalker," Jongho answered, Yeosang let out a small chuckle at him, "Who knows? He might turn into our supporter after he watch us play today,"

"Pretty sure he will. Well, I need to prepare some more things before Hongjoong-hyung scold me so...let's have a proper introduction later?" Mingi looked at Yeosang who just nodded, before excused himself to the other side of the court.

Jongho turned to Yeosang, he laughed when he saw Yeosang looked at his surrounding in awe.

"You're really surprised, aren't you?" Jongho asked.

"No, I just didn't expect that you traveled way from Seoul to Busan just to go to a basketball court, and that you're a basketball player," Yeosang put his backpack on the bench before sitting next to it.

"And why is that?"

"Because you just don't look like one," 

Jongho laughed. He looked at his watch before grabbing his backpack from the bench.

"Well, we're actually based in Seoul but today we have a match here, that's why I traveled way from Seoul to this place. Anyway, I have to go, the opposite team will arrive in a bit and I better hurry up to get ready. You can sit here and watch if you want, but if you feel bored in the middle of the game and want to leave, uhmmm...you may have your way, no need to wait for the game to be finished and look for me,"

 _'What the heck am I saying??'_ Jongho thought while scratching his neck. Yeosang just laughed at the red haired boy.

"Why are you so nervous? Is it because of the game or what?" 

"No, I'm just saying that...how do I say it? I'm just making sure that I'm not the one who forced you to stay and watch us, okay?"

 _'Nice wording, Choi Jongho,'_ Jongho cursed in his head.

"No worries, just go. That blue haired shortie looks like he's about to call you," Yeosang pointed his head to a young man with number 81 printed on his jersey. Jongho laughed and felt nervousness lifted from his shoulder.

"Ah, that's Hongjoong-hyung. Don't ever let him heard what you just said about him, he's a scary one sometimes," Jongho said before excused himself, "Well then, see ya,"

Yeosang nodded at the red haired boy, he then sat on the bench as he saw Jongho approached his friends.

***

"So?" Mingi asked as soon as Jongho approached the other players. Jongho sighed, he knew the others would attack him with questions about Yeosang.

"He was my seatmate on the train this morning,"

"Really? Why did you bring him here though?" this time it was Seonghwa who asked.

"I didn't, he was the one who decided to follow me, he said he doesn't have anyone he know in this town,"

"Then why did he come to this town then?" Hongjoong asked next, Jongho rolled his eyes at his friends.

"I don't know, he just said that he need to distract himself from things," Jongho started stretching and threw a look at his three friends, "Seriously, you guys should be a journalist instead, what's with the questions though?"

"He looks pretty nice," Mingi said, successfully made Jongho turned to him.

"Mingi-hyung, don't"

"What? Did you fall for him already?" Mingi teased.

"No, I'm not. I mean, I...nevermind. Let's just focus on the game, okay??" Jongho stuttered, the other three just laughed at him.

***

Almost 1,5 hours later, the game finally over with a big win for Jongho's team. His team cheered at each other and greeted the opposite team, thanking for the fair play.

Jongho's eyes turned to the bench he left Yeosang earlier, and he was a little bit surprised that the blonde was still there. He waved his hand when he catched Yeosang 's eyes, the blonde stood up and clapped.

"Uhmmm, guys? I think I'll leave first," Jongho poked at his hyungs asking for permission.

"Sure," Mingi answered while smirking, Jongho just rolled his eyes.

Jongho then ran to the bench where Yeosang sat down earlier. 

"So," Jongho said between his breath, "What'd you think?"

"Well...you're not bad," Yeosang answered, both arms crossed on his chest and shrugged his shoulder.

"What do you mean _'you're not bad'_? I'm not sure if you counted but I scored the most earlier!"

Yeosang was about to said something when he saw three of Jongho's friends approached them.

"I see that we have a new supporter today," the blue haired said as soon as they arrived.

"Really? Ready to join our fanclub?" the other asked excitedly towards Yeosang.

"I'll think about it," Yeosang smirked at the players.

 _"You'll think about it,"_ Jongho scoffed earning a laugh from Yeosang. "Anyway, this is Seonghwa-hyung, Hongjoong-hyung the captain, and Mingi-hyung, you met him earlier," Jongho pointed at his friends who then bowed at Yeosang.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Kang Yeosang, and pretty sure Jongho already told you guys about me?" Yeosang bowed as the other three nodded, "I must say, I was impressed with the game,"

"But it's not fair," Jongho said, "Why am I the one who _have_ to impress you?"

Yeosang laughed. He looked around the court and suddenly, his eyes caught a sight of a little girl sitting on the bench near the basketball court. The little girl had a violin sitting on her lap and the case placed next to her. Yeosang smirked, he then turned to Jongho.

"Watch me," Yeosang said, he then approached the little girl and asked if he could borrow her violin for a moment.

"What is he doing?"

"Is he going to play the violin?"

"Susshh just wait,"

Soft melody flowed from the violin, as Yeosang started playing while closing his eyes. Jongho watched in awe until he felt Mingi poked his arm.

"Don't forget to blink, young man," Mingi teased. Jongho playfully smacked the taller's arm.

"Looks like someone had a 'I fell for you since the first day we met' moment," Hongjoong smirked at Jongho.

"I've never seen him like this before," Seonghwa giggled while nudging Hongjoong's side.

"Shut up, you guys," Jongho hissed, the other three just laughed at the red haired boy.

They watched until Yeosang finished his piece and thanked the little girl for letting him borrow her violin. Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Mingi clapped excitedly when Yeosang walked back towards them.

Meanwhile, Jongho just stared at the blonde and didn't say anything.

"That was so beautiful!"

"You must be a prodigy!" 

Yeosang chuckled while taking a bottle from his backpack.

"No, I'm not. I just learned a bit when I was in high school," Yeosang answered.

"You know, I composed songs sometimes and I think it would be great if we collaborate, what'd you think? Do you want to partner up with me?" asked Hongjoong.

"That's right! You two would have a great collaboration!"

"We should hang out together! You live in Seoul, right? Let's be friends!"

"No. I found him first," Jongho's sudden outburst successfully made his friends went quiet and stared at him in shock.

Yeosang choked on his drink.

"I mean," Jongho tried to reason, "I just met him this morning and haven't even know him that much, why are you guys making a fuss?"

"Is there such a rule? You're the one who met him first so you should be the one who get closer with him first before us?" 

"You're such a possessive one, Jongho-ah,"

"Hyung!" Jongho whined while his friends just laughed. He sighed and pouted, slightly upset because he barely knew Yeosang and the last thing he needed was his friends teasing him in front of the blonde. Thankfully, Yeosang just laughed at the whole scene.

Jongho mentally thanked the universe when Hongjoong nudged at Seonghwa and Mingi to excuse themselves.

"I think we should go, guys. The two probably need a little time together,"

"Yeah right," Seonghwa waved his hand, "See you, Yeosang. Hope we can hang out together later,"

Yeosang nodded at the other three, he then turned to Jongho and laughed when he saw the red haired boy rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, they're such a tease," Jongho turned to Yeosang who just shook his head.

"It's okay, they looks really fun to be with,"

"But if they makes you feel uncomfortable, I apologize, they usually--"

"Choi Jongho, it's fine, really," Yeosang cut Jongho's words. Jongho just bit his lips, unsure about what he was about to said.

"Earlier, when you played the violin, it was beautiful,"

"Thank you. So we're at impasse, right? I don't owe you anything, okay?"

"Yeah, and that's unfortunate,"

"What?"

"I mean..." Jongho hesitated, "since earlier you _owe_ me something, I was about to ask you to pay back for me when we're back at Seoul but since you already surprised me with your amazing violin performance, there's no reason for me to-"

"Are you saying that you want to meet me again?"

"Yes, I mean, no!" Jongho flustered at Yeosang's sudden accusation, "I mean, Hongjoong was right, it would be great if you two collaborate. Also it would be nice if we can hang out together," Jongho mumbled the last sentence earning a frown from Yeosang.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nevermind, forget what I said," Jongho quickly answered, "I uh...I guess I have to go. Take care on your way back to Seoul,"

Jongho excused himself, he could feel his face started to turn red and he hoped that Yeosang didn't saw that.

"Wait," Yeosang called, he waited until Jongho turned toward him before he continued, "I think it would be nice too," Yeosang smiled, and Jongho couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

Perhaps, letting Yeosang following him all day was the best decision Jongho ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story! 😘 kudos and comments are really REALLY appreciated, so feel free to leave some and hit the button! ❤ also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
